Sky Dragons darkness
by E.N.D.83
Summary: After leaving Fairy Hills to investigate a strange occurrence, Wendy discovers something that will change her life forever.
1. chapter 1

Okay this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please be gentle with me.

Summary: **Wendy Marvell, Fairy Tail's resident sky dragon slayer was getting ready for bed one evening when a flash of light outside her window catches her attention. When she goes to investigate, something happens that will change her life forever.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or AVP. They belong to their respective owners

 _ **Prologue**_

Wendy Marvell was having a good day. After the whirlwind of information that was given to her and the rest of the guild on Tenrou Island by their first master, Mavis Vermilion. Wendy and the rest of the guild had returned to the now run down guild hall after seven years, only to find that the members that had been left behind were being bullied by the guild currently representing the town of Magnolia.

After quickly dealing with the bullies and kicking them out. The reunion began with lots of partying, drinks and in true Fairy Tail fashion a giant bar fight that somehow got everyone involved. even the master. That was two days ago and things have become a bit quieter to the pleasure of many.

It was on this evening that something peculiar would happen in the forest outside Magnolia.

Wendy was preparing for bed as usual because it was becoming quite late in the evening when something caught her attention. A burning yellow light was falling from the sky at incredible speeds. 'What in the world is that' she thought to herself before deciding to check it out. The thought of waking her exeed partner Carla crossed her mind once or twice but she changed her mind seeing how peacefully she was sleeping.

Quietly sneaking out of the Fairy Hills female dormitories and into the forest outside Magnolia where she saw the small fireball land. Humming a small tune to herself as she walked along the path illuminated by a light emitting lacrima that she had brought with her. "I wonder if it came from space, how cool would it be if I discovered something from outer space" she spoke to herself quietly before catching the scent of something burning.

' I'm close, I can feel it, just over the next hill, I made it!' she thought triumphantly. What she saw when she got to the top of the hill amazed her. A large steaming crater with whisps of fire at random places in the recently made clearing. At the very center of the crater was what apeared to be a large leathery egg that seemed to have four creases at the top of the egg as though there were a certain place from which whatever was inside could escape it's confinement.

Wendy slowly approached the egg being extra cautious about the current situation. Finally arriving at the base of the crater she could finally appreciate the size of the egg. It was at least two feet tall, almost half her height. "Wow" she breathed out in awe. "I wonder how you managed to survive the fall and the fire" Wendy said while absentmindedly touching one of the creases at it's top only to flinch back when the egg moved.

Wendy took a step back as the egg moved again. Suddenly the egg opened along the creases at it's top like a flower beginning to bloom. Wendy intrigued by this occurrence took a step forward to get a closer look at the 'odd flower'. As she gazed over the edge of the flower, she was disgusted to see the amount of slime on the inside. "I should tell someone at the guild about this" she said to herself.

As she turned around to walk away, a strange skittering sound caught her attention. Slowly turning around, she only had one moment to see a creature that had the appearance of a spider with pale white skin standing on the strange looking flower before it lept at her with blinding speed. And just like that, Wendy Marvell's life changed forever.

 **AN:** _What do you think? good, bad, brilliant, terrible please review and tell me what you think._ _BYEEEEEE_


	2. Confusion

Darkness, that's what greeted Wendy when she finally gained some form sensory perception.

'Where am I' she thought to herself. 'What happened...' suddenly her memory of what happened came back to her like a freight train. The fireball from the sky, leaving Fairy Hills, finding the strange egg, the spider creature and then... darkness.

'Am I dead' she thought sadly. Suddenly she could feel her body again. She could feel the wind blowing over her skin. She could smell the leaves on the trees, she could practically taste the forest around her. She looked at the area but was surprised when she realized that she could see everything around her in perfect clarity. "Wow, what's going on." she breathed. Suddenly she noticed the spider she saw before blacking out. "Eeek" she screeched as she jumped to her feet.

She was suprised when she landed ten feet away from her original place on the ground. 'I didn't mean to put that much force into it.' she thought to herself. Slowly she stood from her crouch on the ground noting absentmindedly that the spider like creature didn't move at all even after such an abrupt movement on her part. Slowly and cautiously she approached the 'spider', only now noticing it's long, sharp pointed tail. The young sky dragon slayer poked it before stepping back, when it showed no sign of moving she grabbed hold of it firmly and started carrying it.

'I need to take this to the guild, maybe someone there can tell me what it is.' she thought to herself quietly.

MEANWHILE: at the guild

The guild was in utter chaos. When Carla had brought the news that Wendy was not at Fairy Hills and that she couldn't find her anywhere. The current master of the guild Makarov Dreyar went into protection mode and started calming everyone down whilst at the same time giving orders to the guilds mages. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" he bellowed over the shouts of panic coming from his children.

"Fairy Tail we will split up into groups and search for our young guild mate" the master ordered.

"Laxus and the thunder legion will search by the coast, and the surrounding areas. Team Erza is to search the forest outside Magnolia. Everyone else split up into groups of two or three." Makarov's words were law and everyone was about to leave when the guild halls doors were opened. Everyone turned to see none other than Wendy walking in.

The guild stood in silence for a moment, before the proverbial floodgates burst. Carla was the first to Wendy's side and began firing off questions like a machine gun. "Wendy Marvell where have you been, do you know how worried I was when I woke up and you weren't there, what were you thinking, the guild was just about to go looking for you, why are your eyes closed and what is that disgusting looking thing you're holding child!?" the exeed asked franticly, then a tiny hint of confusion entered her voice before being replaced by a tone of disgust.

The guild started surrounding Wendy to hear the answers she would give. Wendy seeing no way around this sudden interrogation, decided to answer the questions as much as she could.

"Well you see Carla... what happened was... last night, after you fell asleep, I was getting ready for bed when I saw this bright flash of light in the sky..." she started nervously before calming down and continuing. "I saw you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, so I took a light emitting lacrima to check it out and tell the guild about in the morning."

"What happened next?" Lucy asked intrigued by the young sky dragon slayer's story. "Well, I followed my nose to the scent of fire because that was the only strange smell I could find in the forest." Wendy explained to the guild. "I eventually found the source of the smell, it was a burning crater in the forest with a strange egg in the middle of it." she said calmly before continuing. "I slowly approached the egg, but when I touched it this thing jumped out and attacked me." she gestured to the spider like creature in her hand. " I don't remember anything after that other than waking up in the forest this morning." she finished her tale.

With a few incredulous looks from her guild mates she finally asked, "Why are you all looking at me like that, is there something on my face?" everyone remained silent, until Natsu decided to tackle the elephant in the room. "Umm, Wendy how do you know that we're looking at you when your eyes are closed." Natsu's question greatly confused the sky maiden. "What do you mean, my eyes are closed I'm staring right at all of you, even..." she trailed off when she realized that she could see Gray walking towards the guild while he was two streets away. "W-what's h-happening to me?" she stuttered fearfully.

The guild remained silent until Erza stepped forward. "Wendy follow me to the guild's infirmary please." she asked politely. Wendy followed dutifully behind her. "Jet!" Erza shouted. "Yes ma'am" he replied quickly, noting the urgency in her voice he payed close attention to what she would say next. "Run to Porlyusica's home and bring her here as quickly as possible." she commanded. Jet didn't reply as he used his speed magic to race out of the guild to complete his assignment.

A Few Minutes Earlier: with Wendy

Strolling casually through Magnolia, she thought about going back to Fairy Hills but thought better of it because Carla would have gone to the guild to get the others to help find her. Only now noticing the odd looks she was receiving from the townsfolk. 'I wonder what's going on?' she thought before dismissing it as the spider creature she was carrying.

The townspeople were giving her strange looks not just for the spider creature as she had dubbed it but also the fact that she was navigating the busy street with her eyes closed and not bumping into anyone. 'What is that girl doing, is she blind, maybe it's just a Fairy Tail thing?' were some of the questions going through their minds.

Finally reaching the guild hall, Wendy was surprised to 'see' everyone grouped together at the stage of the guild hall before she'd even opened the door. When she opened the door, the entire guild went silent with every one staring at her. That was soon brought to an end when Carla started firing off questions. A long explanation later Wendy was sitting in a bed in the guild's infirmary waiting for the guild's resident healer Porlyusica.

After sitting with with Erza beside her for a few minutes Wendy finally asked, "What is going on Erza, I'm so confused. Nothing makes sense..." she was interrupted however by the arrival of Porlyusica with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and master Makarov following closely behind her. Seeing Wendy laying on the bed, the guild's medic got to work.

"I want to know what happened, I only need one for that. EVERYONE ELSE OUT!!!" she bellowed, causing Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy to quickly leave, while Makarov left at a more sedate pace.

After the others had left, she began interrogating Wendy to find out what happened to her current patient. After a long explanation of the events of the previous evening. After hearing the story from Wendy, Porlyusica opened her bag of medical supplies and took a few potions and a strange looking staff she gave Wendy a dark blue looking potion and told her to drink it.

"Tastes like ink." Wendy stated with a grimace. Porlyusica nodded absentmindedly. Picking up the staff she muttered some words under her breath. Wendy watched anxiously as the staff started to glow as Porlyusica started moving it over her body from top to bottom, pausing for a moment over Wendy's chest before moving on. Picking up a clipboard she had in her medical bag, she began writing down her findings. After a few moments she went to the door and called the master in.

As Makarov entered he noticed the grim look on Porlyusica's face and immediately became serious. "What did you find out, what's happened to Wendy, is she going to be okay?" he asked hurriedly. "Well, I've discovered many things about her but even I don't believe half of them them to be possible." she replied with slight hesitance in her voice. "Sit down, Makarov this is going to take some time." she said sternly. He did as she instructed and sat down next to Wendy who was also wondering 'What in the world is going on?'

"After a thorough examination of Wendy I've discovered several strange anomalies within her body." she began. Makarov wanted to ask a question but Porlyusica stopped him before he could even utter a word. "Before you ask, I found nothing wrong with her eyes." Makarov became quiet and promised not to speak again until she was done with her report.

"Now where was I?" the aged medical advisor asked no one in particular. "Ah, yes that's right the report on her health. Well, to put it bluntly, there is a cancerous growth in her chest cavity that appears to have stopped growing and is instead altering her body's cells to be more like itself." she paused to catch her breath before continuing on. "After scanning the strange creature from top to bottom I've discovered that it was not a life form of it's own but merely a carrier of whatever is inside you Wendy."

"C-can it b-be removed?" she stuttered fearfully as she began to tremble violently. Only to have the master place his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, it seemed to have the desired effect as Wendy slowed her breathing and stopped shaking so violently. Porlyusica looked troubled as she answered, "It can, but the surgery would kill you, because it has attached itself to every major artery and vein in and around your heart if it were removed you would bleed to death in seconds."

Wendy visibly stiffened at the revelation. "Is it going to, y-you know k-kill me?" she asked with fear in her voice. The aged medical advisor sighed, "No, from the changes I've seen in your anatomy it appears to be enhancing your abilities and skills instead of degrading them." she looked at the young dragon slayer and saw the curiosity in her eyes but wasn't sure what effect

her findings would have on the young girl in front of her.

Eventually the look Wendy was giving her moved her to reveal what she had discovered. "Alright," she began "but you have to promise not to reveal this to the rest of the guild, do you understand?"


	3. All the Queen's men

"I understand, I won't tell anyone." Wendy said with conviction. Porlyusica took a deep breath before beginning the report on her findings. "After a thorough examination of Wendy's body I've discovered a few anatomical changes that seemed to have occurred very rapidly." she said, making sure that those words sank in before continuing.

"The first change I noticed was miss Marvell's eyes." Makarov sat a little straighter after hearing that. Porlyusica's expression didn't change as she carried on, "Her eyes have been enhanced to levels which even I was unaware of, though I'm unsure of the extent of these enhancements what I was able to deduce is that she can now see in wavelengths of light that are normally invisible to humans." she checked the reaction of the two others but saw none.

"The second change I noticed was her bones." the medical advisor said. "What's wrong with my bones, have they become weaker?" Wendy asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Porlyusica shook her head, "No, nothing like that at all. Quite the opposite actually, your bones have become lighter but instead of becoming brittle they've actually become denser and by extension harder." the healing mage said. Seeing that she was not going to be interrupted she continued.

"I believe that is also the case with Miss Marvell's finger and toe nails." Makarov and Wendy looked at her with confusion before Wendy examined her nails very closely before gasping, "M-my nails, t-their like metal. Like Gajeel's iron scales b-but only on my fingers." Wendy stuttered greatly amazed and surprised that she hadn't noticed it before.

"Moving on, I believe that I've discovered the cause of these changes in your body Wendy." Porlyusica said pausing to gauge their reactions. She was not disappointed because the attention of both patient and guild master were immediately on her. "Well don't leave us in suspense, tell us what's going on." Makarov said with worry in his voice.

"I've found a large growth over her heart and lungs, now at first I thought it was a cancerous tumor, but it appears to be taking cells from Wendy's body instead of spreading it's own cells throughout her body. It seems to have formed a mutualistic relationship with Wendy, in that it enhances Wendy's physical capabilities while living from the nutrients her body ingests." Porlyusica finished her report.

Wendy and Makarov sat in silence for several minutes before Wendy decided to speak, "I think I know what I have to do." she said with her hair shadowing her eyes. "I need to train and figure out how to use the abilities gifted to me by this... cancer or whatever it is. I don't want to be a burden to Natsu and the others, I have wanted to get stronger since I met Natsu and now's my chance." Wendy said, looking up with conviction in her eyes.

She got off the bed and started walking out of the room when she got to the door she turned around and asked, "Master, Ms Porlyusica can you please keep this between us? I want to surprise the others with my skills when I've mastered them." she said the last part with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Makarov and Porlyusica smiled in return and nodded. Wendy took that as her que and left the infirmary.

When Wendy got into the guild hall she noticed everyone was waiting for her and it looked like they wanted answers... which she was not willing to give at the moment so she decided to sneak out. Strangely enough she began unconsciously blending in with the shadows as she stealthily crawled along the walls of the guild hall. When Wendy reached the door she snuck out quietly without anyone noticing and dashed away as fast as she could.

The young Sky Dragon Slayer reached the forest outside Magnolia within a few seconds. She stopped to catch her breath for a few seconds and marvelled at how quickly she had gotten to the forest. It was just before noon and Wendy didn't feel hungry so she decided to start testing her own, new and improved bodily limits.

For the next few hours Wendy ran through the forest to test her speed and stamina. She would lift heavy boulders to test her strength without magical enhancement. Thereafter she began testing her magic she started with her enchantments and worked her way through to her dragon slayer magic. What she found amazed her. Her enchantments increased her abilities to the point where she could break the sound barrier by simply casting a speed enhancing enchantment once.

Wendy could shatter a rock at least five times her size with a single strength enhancing enchantment 'arms'. What really surprised her was what happened when she used her defense enhancing enchantment 'armour'. Her arm turned an oily black colour and was hard enough to break halfway through a tree without causing any harm to Wendy's body whatsoever.

When Wendy looked at the sky again the sun was setting and it started getting colder so she decided it was time to get something to eat before heading back to Fairy Hills for some well deserved rest. On her way back to the guild she started eating air to pass the time but noticed something odd, her magic was replenishing faster than normal. She stopped eating air for a moment to ponder this discovery before focusing on a more serious issue, she was starving only just realized that she hadn't eaten all day and with that in mind she raced back to the guild hall.

When she got there the place was packed with all the usual mages eating or waiting for their dinner. Wendy decided not to draw attention to herself so she stuck to the shadows and unconsciously blended in with the darkness created by the tables and mages sitting at them. Finally she made it to the bar and saw Kinana walking towards her. "Hi Wendy, I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I'll tell you later, but first I need to get something to eat, I'm starving." Wendy replied with a pleading look towards the young barmaid. "I'll get you something to eat right away, what would you like me to bring you Wendy?" Kinana asked with a smile on her face. "Meat." Wendy replied simply. "Lots of meat." she said again with a serious face that unnerved the young barmaid a little. "I'll get to it right away." Kinana said quickly before dashing to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Wendy sat in silence waiting for her food to come, hoping that no one would notice her presence until she had finished her meal. A few minutes later Kinana apeared with meat stacked on top of a plate that she seemed to be struggling to carry. "Finally," the purple haired barmaid sighed, "are you sure that you can eat all of this?" Wendy was already eating and simply nodded in response.

While engorging herself in the food she was eating she failed to notice the guild wide brawl going on behind her. The fight being led by Natsu and Gray as usual, whilst Mira just stood by smiling serenely. Suddenly and image entered Wendy's mind as she finished her meal. She saw strange creatures that looked like they came straight from a nightmare.

What seemed to be monsters with long dome shaped heads, with bodies as black as the darkest night, long blade tipped tails, sharp claws and several jagged fang like teeth. It was a monster if Wendy ever saw one but it wasn't it's appearance that scared her it's what it and it's kind were doing.

They were like a plague moving from one place to another killing everything that lived and using up all of the natural resources until they were exhausted by which stage the creature and its kind would move on to greener pastures as it were. All of these images scared Wendy greatly, fortunately she was brought out of her nightmare by the sound of a loud crash and a piece of wood hitting her on the head.

She looked up only to find every one silent while looking at an enraged Erza standing over Natsu and Gray. Her gaze daring anyone to move while she stared at the guild with cold angry eyes. Wendy on the other hand started feeling rather tired, so she got up and attempted to leave but was stopped by Carla who had finally noticed her.

"Wendy, where have you been all day I've been worried sick!?" she exclaimed with a rather serious expression on her face. "I was training my magic in the woods." Wendy replied quickly, but soon noticed that every one else was looking at her and Carla with raised brow's. "Why were you training alone in the woods, don't you know how dangerous those woods are, Wendy?" Erza asked with slight concern in her voice.

Wendy looked down in embarrassment before answering, "I want to get stronger," was her simple reply. "back on Tenrou island I was the only one who didn't help in taking down any of the Seven kin of Grimoire heart. Master Hades doesn't count, I only used three spells in that whole fight and in the time I wasn't fighting, I was on the ground bruised and beaten or trembling in fear." she finished with sadness in her voice.

"I don't want to be the one running behind you guys anymore, I want to run beside you and face the challenges we will have to face head on. Like Natsu, Erza and Gray, is that too much to ask?" Wendy didn't know why she was throwing everything on the table but it was too late to turn back now.

Everyone stared at her in shock for a few seconds before Erza decided to respond to her, "Wendy, no one looks down on you for not having defeated any of the Seven kin, and you were one of the most helpful mages on the island. If it weren't for you how much worse could the injuries have been, your role was very important so don't you ever doubt yourself again." Erza finished with a command while smiling down at Wendy.

"As for your training, why don't we help. I'm sure Natsu wouldn't mind helping you out, right Natsu?" she asked with a glare aimed at the pink haired dragon slayer who nodded rapidly in response. Erza then turned back to Wendy and said, "Now while Natsu will be helping you with your dragon slayer magic, I will be testing you physically. We will spar tomorrow at ten sharp, got it?" she asked with a glare. To everyone's surprise Wendy didn't flinch instead she just nodded before saying she was going to get an early night, her fatigue from earlier was forgotten during the sudden interrogation.

[later that evening]

Wendy was sleeping soundly when when a a vivid dream began to play forth in her imagination. Alien worlds with multiple moons and strange star allignments. Soldiers wearing elephant like masks designing and breeding the monsters she had seen earlier. The dream changed to humans worshipping giant armoured warriors who were using humans as sacrifices for the breeding of the monsters she had previously seen.

Next she found herself in a dark room with nothing visible to her eyes and other senses. "Hello!" she called out into the darkness, only to receive a growl in response. "Grrr" she quickly turned in the direction of the sound, only to see the biggest creature she had ever laid eyes on. It was at least a hundred feet tall and looked like a giant version of the monsters from before but instead of an elongated head, it had a large crest that extended behind it.

Strangely enough Wendy didn't feel scared of it, she felt a strange bond between the two of them as they stared at each other. Suddenly images started appearing in her mind. They were far different from the others she had seen, it was like it was trying to tell her something by planting images in her mind at first it was difficult to understand but after a while the images started making sense to her.

She learned that this creature was the Queen of the monsters that the people she had seen in the dream before, had called xenomorphs. Wendy learned that this queen she was 'talking' to was the same creature that Porlyusica had found inside her chest and that it was supposed to break out of her chest when she had woken up that morning, which scared her greatly.

"C-can we learn to work together instead of fighting one another, I would hate to have to fight what is now technically a part of me?" she asked the queen timidly. In her mind Wendy saw different people saying different things as the queen tried to convey her message to the young human. "I will not bow before a lesser being. Why should I, the queen work with a mere underdeveloped human specimen?" she asked with the voices of humans she had in her genetic memory.

"I see, then give me a chance! Let me prove that I'm worthy of your power and knowledge." Wendy said with conviction. The queen seemed to observe her with a critical 'eye' for a few seconds before roaring loudly sending Wendy flying out of the void and into the land of the concious.

"You do remember our first conversation don't you?" a serious female voice said from behind the queen. The queen simply nodded in resignation before retreating to the darkest corner of Wendy's mind while the voice simply left to continue her work to make sure Wendy never became a dragon like 'him'.

Wendy shot out of bed and and right into Natsu who was leaning over her in an attempt to wake her. "Ow..." Wendy said as she rubbed her head in agony. Natsu got up from the floor and grinned at Wendy. "Wendy are you ready to begin the greatest dragon slayer training this world has ever seen!!!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically. She simply smiled and nodded with determination in her eyes. She had a queen to impress after all.


End file.
